beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Kreis Satan
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-74 Starter Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop on March 18th, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Kreis Satan is a round and thick Energy Layer designed for Defense. Off of the side of the God Chip is a face that is meant to depict this Layer's namesake, the Biblical fallen angel Satan. Consisting of a hexagonal inner layer made of clear plastic and three large wings molded to include three small blades made of colored plastic, the compact placement and direction of the blades creates a low recoil design. Gaps exist in between each wing so every other corner of the inner layer can house this Energy Layer's gimmick; three small rollers. In theory, the rollers are meant to deflect the opponent's attacks by rolling with the opponent's Layer, but in practice the small size of the rollers makes them ineffective for such a purpose. Not only that but the gaps needed to house the gimmick create points of recoil and while at first glance the rollers appear to fill the gap to nullify recoil, on closer inspection the rollers create points of recoil due to sticking out from the perimeter. Kreis Satan features four teeth, the first being medium in length and the next three being medium tall in length. These teeth, combined with the moderately low recoil design, give this Layer both high Burst and Knock-Out Resistance. However, the bulky design cripples Stamina giving Kreis Satan Combinations a high risk of being Out-Spun and the recoil inducing wheels make Kreis Satan lag behind Alter Chronos and Maximum Garuda. Use in Defense Combinations Kreis Satan can be put to use in the Defense Combination Kreis Satan 2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross Revolve/Atomic/Orbit. Due to Kreis Satan's relatively high Burst Resistance, it can use heavy Discs such as 2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross to further bolster its Knock-Out Resistance without suffering from a high Burst risk. Furthermore, Atomic/Revolve/Orbit can further compliment the Combination's Burst Resistance while providing Stamina. Overall Takara Tomy's Kreis Satan's relatively low recoil design and strong teeth made it a once top-tier Energy Layer for Defense Combinations but with its low Stamina and intrusive gimmick and the release of Layers such as Alter Chronos and Maximum Garuda, Kreis Satan has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Kreis Satan is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-74 Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop (black, purple translucent God Chip) * B-87 Random Booster Vol. 7 Maximum Garuda.8F.Fl - 03: Kreis Satan Yell Spiral (bubblegum pink) * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 06: Kreis Satan 5 Guard * BG-07 Random Layer Collection Vol. 7 - 04: Kreis Satan (translucent red) * B-00 Premiere Set - Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop (Premiere Set Ver.) (translucent light blue, translucent light blue God Chip) * B-00 Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop (G4 Gold Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerKreisSatan.png|Kreis Satan (Official Image) Kreis Satan (B-87 03 Ver).png|Kreis Satan Yell Spiral (B-87 03) Kreis Satan (B-101 06 Ver).png|Kreis Satan 5 Guard (B-101 06) Kreis Satan (G4 Gold Ver).png|Kreis Satan (G4 Gold Ver) Kreis Satan (Premiere Set Ver).png|Kreis Satan (Premiere Set Ver.) Kreis Satan (RLC 7 04 Ver).png|Kreis Satan (Random Layer Collection Vol. 7 04) Trivia * Since both Kreis Satan and Spriggan use the letter S for their abbreviations, Kreis Satan uses a backwards stylized S to differentiate it. * The roller gimmick is akin to the Lizard Blocker, Roller Defense Ring and Advance Defenser Attack Rings. References Category:Takara Tomy